Gakuen hetalia: physics and other science
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This is a Gakuen Hetalia series of OTPS and stuff. Some fluff and some lemon (yay) I do things like GerIta, FrUk, RoChu and Spamano but in the future I will either do requests or do the more unusual pairings. Some odd ones like IggyPan or AmeriPan! Have fun, review and stuffs is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Italy can't science

It was a usual day for Italy and Germany. After their usual classes, Germany decided to help Italy do some physics. Let's face it, Italy can't do it. Seriously, equations aren't his type. In an empty science lab, Germany showed the feeble Italian how to overcome his troubles. As much as Italy didn't understand, he tried to get his head around what Germany was saying.

"Germany, is this right?" he asked after doing the questions Germany had found for him to do. He sat beside him and examined his work. His blue eyes flickered back and forth through his glasses as he read the Italians childish handwriting. He pulled a face of thought.

"Nein, not quite" he said firmly, Italy frowned and tapped his pen. Germany saw his frown and patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't vorry, it just takes practice" he said in a strangely soft and comforting voice. Italy looked up at him with a big grin and nodded.

"Grazi!" he said with hope in his tone, Germany smiled and drew out some more work for Italy except made it more simpler for his mind to process. Germany helped Italy all he could, he hated to see him struggle and give up because he can't do it. In that case, he offered to help Italy in anything he struggled with.

"Ja, it's fine" he said and handed him the paper. For a second, Italy read it and simply stared at Germany's neat handwriting.

"Ci~ I'll try it" he said with such enthusiasm, Germany nodded and continued with his own work. Next to him, he could hear the scratching of Italy's pencil. Discretely, he smiled to himself and solved his own equations. To him, he could do it so naturally like he born to do physics. However Italy was the total opposite, he would complain how difficult it is and give up. This made Germany upset and he gave his all to made him happy again.

After a few minutes, he felt a tug on his shirt. When he turned to look, Italy held the paper to show Germany he had finished.

"I did it!" he exclaimed like a child showing their drawing to their parents, Germany examined it again and then nodded with a smile.

"Ver gut" Germany said and set the paper down. Italy shuffled his stool closer and embraced his German friend. His head snuggled against his chest in order to listen to the gentle heart beat of Germany. It was one of the many things about Germany that kept Italy at peace. For a second, Germany paused at his sudden move but then pulled him closer.

"Grazie, I'd be lost if you didn't help me" he sang, the blonde man blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Ja, it's fine..." he voice trailed away, Italy felt warm underneath him. His skin soft against his, gently, his hair ruffled against Germany's shirt. Should he... Could he dare himself to plant a little kiss on Italy? What if Italy got scared and ran away? He resisted the urge and swallowed the lump in his throat to rid his dirty thoughts.

"Germany, why are you blushing?" he asked so suddenly making Germany jump slightly, was his blush that noticeable?

"No reason-" he said.

"Are you sure? Are you ill or do you like it when I hug you?" He asked a million question at once making Germany blush more as Italy shuffled even closer. His warm breath drifted down Germany's neck sending him that little bit wild. He exhaled heavily and rolled his head back.

"Italy..." he began, Italy watched him for minute then sat over his lap. His fingers playing with Germany's tie. Italy may have worked out what Germany wanted, he loosened his tie and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Germany?" he asked, his sudden voice made Germany respond with a grunt.

"Ti amo" he muttered, Germany didn't quite catch what he said but he smiled. Italy snuggled his head against his chest, his heart beat increasing each second. Unbeknownst to Italy, Germany had this tight feeling in his pants. He mentally cursed himself. If a professor came in now, they would be dead men.

"Ja?" he responded in hopes he didn't agree to anything embarrassing. Italy leaned back and quickly kissed his red cheeks. The second of his lips making contact with Germany, he wanted more of it. He didn't care they were in a science lab, he wanted... Needed more.

"Italy?" he asked, making the Italian look at him with big brown eyes, they had so much innocence in them. How adorable, Germany smiled again before blushing ever more.

"K-kiss me" he said firmly, Italy didn't believe what he was hearing. Was Germany really asking him to kiss him? With pleasure, he leaned down and molded his lips with his German friend who seemed to respond with enthusiasm. Germany may be a little rough but he gently pulled at the curl in Italy's hair. Making Italy grind his hips against Germany, his penis slowly becoming erect from Germany's gentle touching of his curl. As weird as it is, nobody ever touches his curl. Their erections grinded together, making them both groan in the kiss. Germany's hair had fallen out of its usual tidy appearance and Italy was working on his shirt.

When the parted for air, Italy's lips were wet with Germany from his roughness. He loved how rough he was, it got him more excited. As the button popped open, his hands ghosted up his chest as he planted kisses on his body. Under Italy's lips, the well toned muscle was hard and solid but his skin warm and soft. Germany groaned as he moved upwards, his pants grew tighter and more adrenaline pumped through him. Soon, Italy licked over his hardened nipples, sending Germany more crazy. His teeth clenched together to stop him from groaning, it would surely be heard through the whole science corridor. Gently, his tongue lapped over, his pants were so tight it was painful. Suddenly, Italy's spare hand ran his thumb over the over side. His hips grinding against his aroused friend.

"Italy... It hurts..." he managed to chock out, Italy released himself and saw what Germany meant. His eyes popped open slightly then he looked at Germany's flushed expression.

"Stand up" he said, climbing from German's lap and then took off his woolen vest top. Slowly, Germany stood up and leaned back against the table, wondering what Italy was going to do. He stood very close to Germany, their lips nearly touching. His deep brown eyes met his cold icy blue eyes. To Germany's surprise, Italy's hands unfasten his belt and pants.

"I'll make it stop hurting Germany" he whispered, he looked slightly startled. What on earth is he going to do?! What ever it was, Germany sure was interested. After Italy had pulled the zip down agonizingly slow, his hand slithered down Germany pants. His skin was hot and smooth however he traveled further down to find Germany's problem.

"Vhat...? How...?" he couldn't word anything properly, his head was a hot mess with so many thoughts flying through his head right now.

"Wait and see" he said then crouched down on to his knees, this is when Germany swallowed and nodded. Now he knows what Italy is up to, although, he let him give it ago. It maybe really good, he wouldn't know. Whats the worst that could happen?

His tongue lapped over his penis, causing the German to jerk slightly. His eyes tightly shut and he clenched his teeth together as Italy's lips glided down his length. His tongue caressing every part it could reach.

"Verdamnit..." Germany managed to say, Italy pulled away and put his hand around Germany's length. His thumb caressed the side as he began to move his hand back and fourth.

"Mama mia" (A/N: why has Italy not said this yet?!) he exhaled, then put his mouth back over to catch Germany's load in his mouth. As he swallowed what he could, the door creaked open startling both of the aroused nations.

"Konnichiwa, I managed to find-" a familiar voice paused, they were caught red handed. Whatever he was carrying, he dropped in fright.

"Italy-san, Germany-san! This is hardry the time or the prace!" he exclaimed turning away and left the lab with terrible images. Both Italy and Germany sorted themselves out, though they secretly promised to finish what they had started back in Germany's dorm. They both left hand in hand, Japan however had hidden in the depths of the shadows.

"I was right, I knew there was something between them! Prussia-san owes me ten dorrars now" he said triumphantly and set off with a cheerful skip in his step.


	2. Gakuen hetalia: Sweet France

England was ready for a good dinner break now, after reading Shakespeare for a good hour he had grown hungry. The professor said that he must learn such and such for the exam. Seriously, if he had a penny for every time exams were mentioned he's be a millionaire. The word simply brought a rain cloud above him, everyone dreaded the word.

He entered the food hall and looked around for someone to sit with or a spare table. The Asian nations kept to themselves, just the Nordics and the Baltics. They seemed to walk around in groups, never would you really see them alone especially Korea. On a table by himself, sat the blonde haired beauty France. He was just sat alone, although when a group of girls walked by they would give him a little wave and he would give them a quick wink. England always felt slightly jealous however he pushed France away whenever he moved on him. He didn't want to but he didn't to show to others his true colours for France, nobody would see the sophisticated mature Brit in the same way again.

He slowly sat beside France, in hopes to break him from his zone out expression. As he shuffled his chair, France sat up from his fist and smiled.

"Ah, bonjour" he greeted, England nodded curtly.

"Yes hello, why are you sat alone?" he asked, normally France sat with people like Canada or sometimes America. This seemed our of the ordinary for someone like France.

"Hmm, I wanted some time alone that's all, nothing personal" he spoke drinking more of his deep red wine. It was his bad habit to sneak wine around with him, Australia would sneak a lager or two and Scotland would have a bottle of whiskey. As much as England tried it, the bottle cap loosened in his bag and leaked gin everywhere. He ran for his dear life before any of the professors would notice.

"Oh, that's fair enough" England responded taking a bite from one of his messy scones, yes it was crunchy and burnt a bit but he ate it anyway. Shamefully, France shook his head and handed a piece of baguette with a cheese spread on it. He held it out to England who took it and looked up at France. He never really offered England his food since he was one to turn it down and never try many new foods. However this time, it maybe different for them both.

"Try that mon amour, it'll taste better than that" he said poking his scone, it was true, anything tastes better than a burnt scone. Hesitantly, England took the bread and sniffed the cheese. It was strong but taste will probably be stronger, he'll risk smelling of cheese for the rest of the day. He took a bite and chewed it with a thoughtful expression. Hmm, it was nice. With pleasure, he ate the rest and smiled at France.

"That was rather nice actually" France sure was surprised, however England seemed annoyed now.

"Something wrong?" France asked, he frowned thinking that England suddenly disliked what he offered him.

"Strong, I can taste it" he said pulling a face, France then presented him his wine glass. Again, England looked at France.

"Wash it down with this, it's nice and sweet. Just like you mon cher" he said blowing a little kiss to his British friend, as much as England blushed, he took the glass.

"Don't get your hopes up, frog" he spat and took a mouthful of wine. Again, he made a face and downed the sweet wine. France waited for him to react, tell him it's disgusting or something. It France sad somethings that he tried to make England smile but he just threw it back in his face.

"That is actually very sweet" he said handing the glass back to France who smiled with delight.

"Good! I'm glad you like it..." he said, his voice trailed away as he shuffled closer to England. Who at first ignored his move, his breath tickled his neck making him shiver slightly.

"I can show you something else that's sweet" he whispered, England loved his sweet talk but never showed it. Slowly, his hands ran down his arms

"What's that?" England asked, rolling his eyes at France's movements. He chuckled and pulled England's face to look deep into his eyes.

"Try this, mon amour" he said softly then pressed his lips against England's. Strangely enough, he didn't pull away or push France from him. No, instead he let him do so. In fact, he held France's cheeks and kissed back. France tasted of wine, he was not going to let go now. As their lips molded together, France put his hand over England's crotch. His hips twitched slightly, causing him slowly gain an erection. France's thumbs rubbed over the tip, making England groan slightly.

When France parted, he took a deep breath and licked away the line of saliva that hung from their lips.

"Bloody hell France..." he breathed, France chuckled and rubbed his crotch again. England began to get paranoid, what if America or Russia showed up? They'd never live it down! He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hon hon hon, you like this more than you think" he mocked, England blushed again. It was true, he always lied to himself about France's sexual moves. He told himself he hated it but something else told him to enjoy it and so he did. By god did he love it too!

"Yes..." he sighed in defeated, as France chuckled away at his victory.

"Come on mon cher, how about it, be my boyfriend?" he asked, England's heart pounded. What to do?! What to say?! Damn, his whole mind was racing, his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Y-yes... I would love to-" his stutter cut off with another mouthful of sweet France. As they engaged in French kissing, there was laughing from a familiar voice nearby. It was loud and obnoxious.

"Dudes seriously, people are trying to eat here!" said the annoyed American, holding a burger in his hand. When France let England free, they both frowned.

"Sorry... I... eh" England but Russia stepped forward, his violet eyes bright. France pooped a few bricks but he contained himself.

"There is a time and a place, da?" he asked, they both nodded.

At the end of lunch, the news soon spread. China seemed disgusted by their acts but was glad they were finally getting together. On the other hand, Italy found it so cute and romantic however Germany had to disagree. Just wait, it'll be their turn soon.


	3. Gakuen hetalia: please be quiet, America

It was getting late now however the innocent nation Canada was sat on the sofa in his dorm, reading a book he borrowed from England. They had a knack for sharing books and swapping stories. At least he had something in common with somebody, France once tried to get him to read Les Miserables but when he saw the size of the book... He declined saying he was already reading another book. Maybe one day he'll read the huge chunky book that France must have read fifty times over.

He curled up on the sofa, huddled in his bright red jumper with Kumajiro sleeping soundlessly beside him. Occasionally, he would twist or grunt. The room was lit by the lamp next to Canada, the curtains closed and everyone was out. England had started accommodating with France after their little "do" in the food hall the previous week. America had gone to watch some sports with Germany and Australia. After that, he was left alone. Not that he minded, he enjoyed being alone so he could catch up on his work or reading. He turned the page to read on, he had reached the climax now, the part he had been waiting for.

The door bashed open to reveal a very excited America and Australia. Germany must have had them watching baseball or wrestling again. (Wrestling is fake kids!) Annoyed, Canada put his bookmark on his page only to shut it. The tall Australian went into his room and was already getting ready to shower although sometimes... He can be a little... Open.

"America, could you be any louder?" Canada asked, patting his bear who was now grumpy from their sudden loud entrance.

"Sorry dude, we're just a little hyped right now" he laughed, Canada shook his head and slouched back into the sofa. As much as he loves America, he can be rather loud and cocky sometimes. Apart from that, Canada loved and he wouldn't change his ways for the world. He wouldn't the typical American he loves after all, now would he?

"I see" he mumbled, America sat beside his Canadian friend and put an arm around his shoulders. Canada jumped slightly at his rough movements but soon adapted to it. Canada's jumper felt warm and soft to America's touch so he shuffled closer making Kumajiro crawl to the other side of Canada with an angry expression.

"Come on, I'm not always this bad?" he asked, he felt a bit bad for disturbing his friend. Whenever he annoyed Canada like this, he always made up to him and Canada was well aware of this. He insisted that he doesn't have to, just apologize to him and Kumajiro.

"No, don't worry about it" he said with an innocent smile making America blush slightly.

"Sorry dude, I'm going to bed yo, I'm pooped. Plus I have two lame hours of math tomorrow" America groaned, he stood up stretched and before he left his Canadian friend alone. He looked back at him, sat curled up on the sofa. He looked so adorable and sweet sat there, like a child. With a sigh of hope, America slowly leaned down and kissed his lips ever so lightly. Not forcefully or passionately, just a sweet little kiss. To America, Canada was sweet and soft. Very gentle with his movements, his hands cupped America's face. Comfortingly, America stoked the back of Canada's shiny soft hair. Their lips molded together like they meant to kiss each other one day, Canada's heart began to race. Clumsily, America sat beside Canada and lifted the smaller nation onto his lap like father would do to a child. Again, they engaged lips again without another thought. Canada's legs were soon holding onto America's body, keeping him close and warm. Their hands messing each others hair, touching places they never normally would.

When a familiar strong accent spoke.

"Ya' know, I don't mind what ever ya' into 'Merica but crikey do it some place else"

America let go and laughed his loud annoying laugh. Making both Australia and Canada pull faces of distress. His face now gone bright red, the same colour of his jumper. Australia needs to move back in with New Zealand, Canada thought. It was America who invited Australia to move in however the professors had no idea. Most nations were staying with the other nations in their continent however this is one of them school rules nobody abides by.

"Dude, I'm going to bed anyway... Just giving my buddy a man kiss" he said nervously and lifted the nervous nation from him and awkwardly walked into his dorm only to shut the door behind him. Maybe he was a bit upset about Australia's sudden intrusion? Canada and Australia looked at each other for second when Canada frowned. Again, Australia was only wearing a towel around his waist. It was a bad habit of his when he goes to the washrooms for a shower. See what I mean?! A bit too open, Canada thinks he does it because Australia thinks he's all hot and mighty. When really, he's scared of snow. (Can't say Spiders now can I?)

"Australia, can you not?" he asked slightly frightened, Australia twirled his tooth brush in his fingers and smirked.

"Sorry mate, I'm going now anyway, besides..." He said as he opened the door to leave but just before he shut the door he said.

"Since when have ya' ever seen a hot Aussie like me?" he asked flexing his huge biceps, Canada shook his head and sighed.

"Just go or you'll catch a cold walking around like that" on that note, the Australian left laughing all the way.

Now Canada was alone, he smiled and looked at the door to America's dorm room. Slowly and painfully standing to stretch his legs, he walked to America's door and waited. Smiling he went inside, to "visit" his new lover.

What happened next? Need I say? I'm sure you've read plenty of fan fiction to know but if you are new to this... They did the do...

~~~~~ EXTENDED ENDING! Cause we love extended endings ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Australia returned to see that Canada was no longer sat on the sofa, he looked around to see Kumajiro in a foul mood.

"Where's ya' mate Canada?" he asked, funny, he's talking to a bear. He'd know, he has a Koala. The little polar pointed towards the door, the front plastered with an Iron Man poster along with some other pictures alike.

"Ah, I won't ask then" he said and on that note, he left for his room. Hmm, maybe if he's alone he can walk around naked until he finds his pajama bottoms. He has a special ability of losing things, like his essays homework and sometimes trousers. Nobody knows how he loses things like this but it happens. Like the one time he lost one of his hiking boots... It was under his bed. Silly Australia.


	4. Gakuen Hetalia: Plaiting hair RoChu

The clock slowly ticked by, making the lesson seem longer than normal. It was a bore, enough to drive anyone mad. Russia hated Maths, it was so hard and over complicated. To be honest, he never really tried, purely because he couldn't do it. Each method seemed so difficult, it was all to much effort just to gain an answer of just one number.

The weather was nice, the sun brought life to the plants and trees outside the window. It lit up the classrooms and made door handles outside warm to touch. Russia wasn't used to the sun or the heat, not like Australia or Spain. It made his neck boil and feel itchy from his scarf. Or his jacket would get too warm and he would end up dragging it everywhere with him. People tended to tell him he'll fall ill if he keeps wearing too much clothing in hot weather but he simply responds with "I'm Mother Russia, da?" and totters on his merry way.

Sat in front of him was his lover China, his head down and working hard. Every so often, his head would bob upwards so he could think for second then continue working. He knew of Russia's efforts in Maths and was willing to help when Russia asked him. With tired eyes, Russia watched the little ponytail of China's slowly move with his head. He always wanted to touch China's hair but he would resist and tell Russia to leave his hair alone. He was very insecure about his hair and never let anyone touch it, scared someone would pull his hair bobble (For Americas: hair tie) out of his hair and laugh at how "girly" it looks. America was a common little bugger for that.

Edging forward, Russia reached out and gently run his fingertips over the soft hair careful not to disturb China from his hard work. It was stroking a cat's fur, so soft and well tendered to. As he stroked his hair, Russia had a quick idea. He paused to see of China had noticed him, also if anyone of his classmates was looking at him weird. It wouldn't surprise anyone but still, a bit weird. His other hands reached forward to split the ponytail in two, then into three. The Russian smiled like a child and began to plait the pony tail. It wasn't very long but he criss crossed the hair over into a neat plait. He learnt to do this when he was younger, he and Ukraine would plait Belarus's hair.

"Aiyah, leave it alone aru" China whined suddenly, making Russia jump and drop his little plait. Paranoid, China felt his his hair only to feel the bumps of the plait. He raised his eyebrows, Russia was just plaiting it? He turned around in his chair to face the Russian, who had leaned back and buried his nose in his scarf. The violet orbs of his eyes shone like crystal balls, watching the Chinese man to react negatively.

"Sorry" Russia mumbled, his hot breath pressed against his scarf making it hot for his face. China smiled and leaned forward on Russia's table, his elbows propping him up right. Russia was surprised to see China smiling so sweet and innocently, like a child.

"I like it, aru no need to say sorry" he chuckled, pulling the scarf from Russia's face to reveal his bright red cheeks.

"Okay" Russia said, sitting closer to China their faces getting closer together. China was one to appreciate Russia's unusual actions and still love him for it, he never minded really. He also knew people wouldn't mess him since he had Russia on his side.

Swiftly, China stole a kiss from his larger Russian lover and rubbed his nose against his. Russia blushed a deeper red and looked into China's deep brown eyes. His hands taking hold of China's woolen vest and pulled him towards himself, their lips crashing together roughly.

Meanwhile, the teacher who was writing on the board the whole, pointed to the Pi sign on the board.

"What's this mean?" He asked, each of the nations just stared. Nobody never answered because "it's lame" as America says.

"It's the letter P" Greece yawned, patting the kitten on his lap. Everyone looked at each other then at them, it took them a while for them to understand the joke or reference he made.

"HEY DUDE I GET IT!" America yelled, punching the air with his fist. England simply smirked and carried on working. He never really laughed aloud but he would smirk, the most polite gentleman doesn't want to lose his reputation as Britain.

"You think you're so funny" Turkey began, and struck an argument with the Greek beside him. Everyone sighed and left them to squabble when the teacher paused like a Deer in headlights.

"CHINA, RUSSIA THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE!" He yelled, making the students turn to look at the two lovers. They sat straight suddenly and hung their heads, cursing to themselves in their mother tongue. The other nations simply pulled faces then carried on working.

They both frowned the turned to smile at each other, they had another thing planned but nobody needs to know.

**Omg sorry this is super dooper super late, I was doing my cosplay for comic con and then other fan fic ideas and just asdfghjkl; if there are any OTPs you want me to write then feel free to message me! I'll all I can! Hasta la pasta! **


	5. Gakuen Hetalia: Tomato Challenge

For Lovino, it was another long boring day. He cared nothing for his education right now, he had other things to worry about. For instance, finding out his stupid brother Feliciano was dating the "potato bastard" Ludwig and having Antonio greeting him with a huge over dramatic hug like they had not seen each other for months on end. Nope, he wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck... Bastard... Stupid" he would curse to himself down the corridors making the other nations turn their heads and stare at the angry cussing Italian. Tino was one to cover his ears when he hear cussing, he never liked it, claimed it "burned his ears". Unlike Berwald who could block out anything and simply ignore.

He reached his room and shut the door with a loud bang. Sighing, he loosened his tie and threw his worn bag aside spilling out his tatty school work like loose paper. Tired, he dropped on the edge of his bed and sighed. Already, he felt like he could sleep any moment, which seemed tempting since he had not had a siester yet. His eyes wondered around his tatty, unorganised and messy room. Clothes tossed here and there with trousers and ties lying around. If Antonio saw this he'd be upset but it's not like Lovino cared. Who cares about the tomato loving bastards opinion anyway?

As he adjusted his pillow, there was a familiar tapping at the door. Yes, Antonio he though to himself as he stood up to open the door. Lovino wasn't really in the mood for his shenanigans.

When the door cracked open, he faced Antonio.

"What do you want, bastard?" he asked, the bitterness dripping from his words. The Spaniard simply smiled and showed him a huge big red tomato. Lovino loved huge ripe tomatoes but kept it from Antonio so he couldn't use it to his advantage. Who knows what he could do?

"I was hoping we could play a game" he smiled, Lovino stared hard at him for a moment. Does he really want to play a game? Lovino was never one for silly childish games, especially with Antonio anyway. However, he decided he needed to wind down a little and relax.

"Yeah sure, whatever" he said and allowed him into his dorm.. When Antonio stepped in through the door, he shook his head but ignored the mess.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be like that. Now what's this stupid game?" He asked, getting slightly impatient. Antonio smiled.

"Oh yeah, here, we have to hold tomato up using only our mouths" he explained briefly, Lovino knew what he was up to but shook away the feeling of suspicion. In Antonio's hand, Lovino saw he held a huge ripe tomato in his hand.

"Fine" he said plainly, sitting on the floor. Antonio followed his lead and turned to face Lovino who had the cold icy stare in his eyes, the look of impatience and boredom.

Antonio and Lovino played their game, holding the tomato with only their mouths. At first, Lovino was unsure but after a few attempts he was determined to beat Antonio. Somehow, there was no objective of the game just teamwork but Antonio wanted to beat him.

"This is fun" Antonio struggled to say, his mouth blocked by the tomato on his mouth. Lovino rolled his eyes and stared back at Antonio.

"Sure, whatever".

Suddenly, they lost balance of the tomato and began to move around to steady it. However, Lovino moved in too close bursting the tomato and smacking his lips on Antonio who surprisingly didn't pull away from Lovino's sudden move. Nor did Lovino, he simply stared back and looked at his Spaniard friend expecting him to move away. However, none of them did.

That's when Antonio moved, he slowly began to lick away the juice on Lovino's face who just pulled a face at Antonio's wet and smooth tongue. Something told Lovino that this was wrong but he kind of didn't want it to end. When Antonio stopped, Lovino held his jaw, locking Antonio onto his eyes. To his surprise, Lovino quickly leaned in and roughly kissed his tomato stained lips. Tasting the flavour on his lips before licking them and trying to dart his tongue inside. Gladly, Antonio accepted and they wrestled together. The tips of their tongues caressing and rubbing every inch of the other person. Tasting every inch, Antonio's hands cupped Lovino's face making escape impossible. With each kiss, they groaned into each other, their breaths hot and deep with the passion between them.

Antonio pulled away and panted, wiping the saliva from his mouth. Whereas Lovino just touched his lips, baffled by what he did so suddenly like he couldn't control himself, something like a madman.

"Well, amigo, that was a surprise" he joked, nudging Lovino slightly who looked across at Antonio and asked.

"Spend the night with me? You bastard" he grumbled, at first Antonio leaned away slightly and raised an eyebrow at his friend's unusual request. The he smiled, he knew that Lovino would come around some time soon.

"Of course, if you want me to"

That night, they got snuggled under the covers. Antonio pretty much spooning Lovino who seemed to scowl and grumbled but when he turned away, would smile slightly. A smile of appreciation.


End file.
